THe Unknown Types of the Unknown Rangers
by Torid Storm
Summary: The type of rangers who are always there begin in the original rangers and continue up till now and still going.
1. Proluge

The Unknown Types of the Unknown By Ariana Hergan  
  
A/N: I don't any one of the people except for Tobias, Tamar, Rikki and Josh. And most of the powers are not my ideas, most are from "Charmed" and "T*witches". (Like you know what "T*witches is.) Prologue Characters Original Rangers: Tommy Oliver, Kimberly Hart, Jason Scott, Zack Taylor, Trini Kwan and Billy Cranston.  
  
Anya Xander -Age 12. She is the youngest girl in the eighth grade at Angel Grove public Jr. High and High school. (Two schools in one) She always has high hopes. She has a beautiful heart and can always cheer someone up. She is very musical, is very intelligent, a really good dancer and is a champion in both Karate and Ice-skating. She is very pretty.  
  
Rikki Shay-Age 13. A young girl who has lived in Angel Grove her whole life. She is the most popular girl in her grade.  
  
Josh Lipkis-Age 13. A young boy who is a kickboxing champion. He's a genius on computers and he makes his own software.  
  
Paige Mathews-Age 13. (Before "Charmed) Paige is the beauty of her grade. She is an orphan from her adoptive parents. She is very talented at writing.  
  
Tobias Hawk-Age 13. He is the handsomest boy in the grade at their school. He's not very bright and is a little forgetful.  
  
Each of the kids has special abilities. Anya can move objects with her mind, levitate, Shimmer, Fire/Energy Balls. She can also kick butt.  
  
Rikki can make objects appear just by thinking of them.  
  
Josh can see things before they happen, can see things from far away, can hear extremely far away and he can read minds, sometimes.  
  
Paige can make things appear in her hand with a flash of light, if she can see them before hand and can disappear and either reappear in the same spot or elsewhere by going in a flash of light.  
  
Tobias can see through walls, he can freeze time, can blow things up and he can become invisible. (A/N if you're reading this and have already read it once I decided to change it.) 


	2. New Meetings

As she walked in to the classroom, where she would meet an older student to spend "quality" time with, at Angel Grove Jr. High and High school, Anya Xander saw four girls and five boys. 2 of the girls she thought were about her age and two of the boys were also about her age.  
  
"Hi" said one of the older boys after she sat down, " I'm Tommy Oliver, this is Jason Scott (pointing to a boy), Billy Cranston (pointing to a boy with glasses), Zack Taylor (pointing to a black boy), Trini Kwan (pointing to an Asian American girl) and Kimberly Hart. Were all fourteen. Since I know you guys didn't really want to come why don't you guys tell us about yourselves. Why not you first?" He said  
  
" Me?" asked one of the girls while she pretended to be surprised. "Hiee! I am Rikki Shay. I am thirteen years old. I have lived in Angel Grove my whole life and I am the most popular girl in eighth grade!"  
  
Wow! Talk about self absorbed, and this girl has a tendency to make words longer like I've into I have, thought Anya while she looked at the older kids faces and smiled to her self when she saw that the all were in shock except Kimberly, She's probably a big snob herself.  
  
Then one of the boys went, "Hi. I'm Josh Lipkis. I'm thirteen years old. I'm a kick boxing champion and I make my own computer software." Anya liked how this guy talked about himself but wasn't trying to show off.  
  
"Hey Billy, are you sure you're an only child?" Asked Trini jokingly.  
  
"Okay how about you?" Said Jason pointing to the other girl who had dark hair red lips and a pale face.  
  
"Hey there. I'm Paige Mathews. I'm thirteen years old. I'm orphaned from my adoptive parents and do not know what happen to my real parents. That's just about it."  
  
As she finished, Anya decided she liked her, the other boy said "Me? I'm Tobias Hawk. I'm thirteen years old and I'm the handsomest boy in the eighth grade."  
  
Whoa! Another self-absorbent person, thought Anya, oh well I guess it's my turn. "I'm Anya Tori Xander. I'm twelve years old. I skipped seventh grade so I'm in eighth grade now. My parent's were murdered last year in Israel were we lived for my life. I'm a singer, dancer, an ice skater and I've won awards for karate." She said. "Okay, I guess we'll have the groups made up." Tommy said "Rikki your with Jason, Josh your with Billy and Trini. Two people because there was an odd number of you guys, Tobias is with Kimberly, Paige is with Zack And Tamar is with me, obviously." Oh, joy, thought Tamar ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Please review! Torrid Storm P.S I guess you probably know by now Anya's a self- insert and this is how I really act except not so musical and athletic. I hardly do any karate, dancing or singing but the ice-skating is true. 


End file.
